Secret
by HyunnK2yo
Summary: [REMAKE: I Don't Know Why, But I Love You?] Jongin hanyalah pemuda biasa yang terjebak dalam ketidakadilan dunia. Takdir yang tidak pernah memihak, membuat hidupnya kian merumit. Namun sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja dengan para bangsawan membuat sedikitnya dia bisa berekspresi lebih bebas. Tetapi Kris datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. Pair: HunKai/ChanKai/KrisKai. Uke!Kai


**Seseorang meminta agar Hyun melanjutkan FF I Don't Know Why, But I Love You. Tetapi bukannya melanjutkan, justru Hyun memilih Remake aja. Adakah yang keberatan? Untuk Main Pair dan Pair lainnya, bisa kalian pilih sendiri.**

 **Tetapi yang namanya Remake pasti ada perubahan. Karena itu Hyun merubah hampir keseluruhan cerita. Semoga hasil Remakenya tidak buruk.**

 **Selamat menikmati!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk menjadi tokoh di cerita ini. Selebihnya mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan tentunya Tuhan.

 **Genre :**

Drama, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Little Romance and Little Action.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Non Baku, Monoton, Alur Campuran, Gaje, Judul dan Jalan cerita tidak sesuai, YAOI. Jangan terlalu banyak berharap pada Romance antara Pair.

 **Jongin=Kai, Kai=Jongin.**

* * *

 **Secret**

Prolog

 **HyunnK2yo**

* * *

Jongin memandang keluar jendela yang terbuka dalam diam. Wajah datar dengan tatapan mata kosong tak bermakna, hanya melihat bagaimana butiran salju berwarna putih itu terbang terbawa angin malam yang terlihat sepi dan begitu menyedihkan di matanya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya.

Uap putih samar keluar dari hidung dan mulut seiring dengan hembusan napasnya. Sebelah tangannya terjulur keluar jendela berusaha menyentuh benda seputih kapas yang menjadi objek pengelihatannya. Terasa dingin begitu menyentuh permukaan kulit. Tetapi sayang, salju itu tidak sedingin hatinya yang telah membeku.

Sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu selnya di susul derit pintu yang terbuka, tampak tak cukup untuk menarik perhatian dari pemuda bersurai coklat tua ini. Terbukti dengan tiadanya pergerakan yang berarti darinya.

"Kai," Sebuah suara yang terdengar berat, memanggil namanya lembut. Namun Jongin tahu, selembut apapun suara itu mengalun masih terlalu kurang untuk membuat Jongin tertarik melihat sosok yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"..." Terdiam membisu, Jongin memilih mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Angin musim dingin bertiup agak kencang malam ini dan tak heran jika ia mulai menggigil dengan bibir membiru. Selain karena dirinya berdiam diri di depan Jendela yang terbuka, tubuhnya juga hanya berbalutkan selembar kain tipis.

"Kai, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan." Suara lembut itu berubah dingin, seiring angin berhembus kian kencang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Pertanyaan itu seharusnya bukan di tujukan padaku, melainkan dirimu sendiri Kris." Kali ini Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya untuk pertama kali. Nada datar yang Jongin gunakan mengandung arti yang begitu dalam, dimana ucapan itu dia tunjukan pada pemuda itu. Pemuda bernama Kris Wu itulah yang mengurungnya di tempat ini demi keegoisan pribadinya.

Pandangan kosong itu berubah sendu. Tangan yang terjulur keluar jendela itu kemudian di tarik olehnya. Senyuman datar itu terukir tepat ketika dirinya mendengar ucapan Kris, "Sejak awal aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak masuk ke tempat itu demi memuaskan rasa keinginan tahumu akan pembunuh orang tuamu." Peringatan yang pernah di dengarnya beberapa bulan lalu itu kembali terdengar.

Jujur, jika dirinya di tanya apakah dia muak, maka jawabannya adalah iya dan sangat muak. Muak dengan semua omong kosong bertajuk takdir yang tak pernah memihaknya di setiap kesempatan. Apapun masalah yang di timbulnya di masa lalu, Jongin meyakini itu sesuatu yang besar.

"Ya dan aku tidak menyesal melakukannya, Kris. Kenapa? Karena dengan begitu aku mendapati sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan." Sinis Jongin yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Tatapan matanya kini berubah tajam dan penuh kebencian mendalam yang di tunjukan pada pemuda piran itu.

"Terserahmu sajalah, Kai. Tetapi perlu kau ketahui sayangku, siapapun orang yang ingin menghalangi jalanku, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya. Termasuk Putra Mahkota dan teman-temannya itu." Dan suara pintu yang terbanting keras terdengar setelahnya.

Tubuh ringkih yang kurang mendapat asupan itu merosot jatuh ke lantai. Manik coklat bening itu memandang lurus ke arah dinding dengan tatapan kosong. Sesaat dia memejamkan mata, berandai jika saja dia mengikuti peringatan Kris dan tidak membuat orang lain memiliki perasaan terhadapnya hingga kini membahayakan nyawanya demi seseorang sepertinya. Andai saja dulu dia tidak menyusup ke Negara Asalnya tanpa memberitahu Kris. Andai saja dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kris dan menerima lamaran untuk menjadi tunangan pemuda itu. Andai... Andai... Dan terus berandai. Hanya itulah yang bisa pemuda itu lakukan.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, mengalir membasahi pipi yang kian menirus dan terjatuh membasahi baju tipisnya. Kedua kakinya kemudian tertekuk di depan dada dan memeluknya erat, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Apapun yang terjadi padanya nanti, Jongin akan terima dengan lapang dada. Selama itu tidak mengusik kehidupan pemuda yang memikat hatinya, dia akan merelakan apapun meski termasuk hidupnya.

"Kumohon, lindungi dia." Dan suara gumaman kecil itu terus mengalun di ruangan berpencahayaan temaram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

* * *

 **Review?**

 **Sat, 7-Nov-'15**


End file.
